Problem: $-9wx - 7wy - w - 10 = 2x - 6$ Solve for $w$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-9wx - 7wy - w - {10} = 2x - {6}$ $-9wx - 7wy - w = 2x + {4}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $w$ in them. $-9{w}x - 7{w}y - 1{w} = 2x + 4$ Factor out the $w$ ${w} \cdot \left( -9x - 7y - 1 \right) = 2x + 4$ Isolate the $w$ $w \cdot \left( -{9x - 7y - 1} \right) = 2x + 4$ $w = \dfrac{ 2x + 4 }{ -{9x - 7y - 1} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $w= \dfrac{-2x - 4}{9x + 7y + 1}$